In a microservice architecture, a large, complex computer software application is implemented as multiple, smaller, independently-executed computer software applications called “microservices” that cooperatively perform different functions in service of the overarching application, typically interacting with each other over a computer network. While it is often desirable, in order to achieve reliability and performance goals, to deploy multiple instances of various microservices, as well as to deploy microservices on the most powerful computing platforms available, where the availability of computing resources is limited, the efficient and judicious allocation of such computing resources to the various microservices that form a cooperative computing system is often necessary.